Gute Nacht Kuss
by YourCocaine
Summary: Dean und Seamus können nicht schlafen und... [Shortstory]


**Titel: **Gute-Nacht-Kuss

**Inhalt:** Dean und Seamus können nicht einschlafen und...

**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Seamus/Dean

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Seamus, Dean und Hogwarts gehören allein J.K.R.

* * *

"Seamus? Bist du noch wach?" 

Was für eine lächerliche Frage.  
Ich liege seit Stunden wach und das nur wegen _ihm. _Doch heute ist nicht die erste Nacht.

Dass er mich um den Schlaf bringt, ist außerdem nicht mein einziges Problem. Im Unterricht kann ich mich nicht  
konzentrieren, sogar Hagrid hat mir schon Punkte abgezogen, weil ich seine Frage nach der Herkunft von Feuerkrabben nicht beantworten konnte.  
Warum soll ich mich auch für diese Viecher interessieren, wenn _er_ da ist?  
Duschen mit Dean ist auch fast unmöglich geworden, weil ich einfach nicht aufhören kann, ihn anzustarren.

Und bei der Vorstellung daran, dass die Anderen bemerken könnten, dass Dean für mich mehr als mein bester Freund ist, wird mir ganz schlecht.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich auf Jungs stehe. Ich mag einfach nur _ihn. _

„Hey Seamus! Schläfst du?"

Langsam ziehe ich den Bettvorhang zur Seite. Dort steht er, genau vor mir, und ich versuche angestrengt ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Seine Haare sind zerzaust, aber im Mondlicht sieht er aus wie ein Engel.  
„Was ist los?", frage ich und bemerke, dass meine Stimme zittert. Er zögert einen Moment, bevor er antwortet:  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Und außerdem ist mir kalt. Kann ich vielleicht in dein Bett kommen?"

Und dann tut er etwas, dass mich jedes Mal um den Verstand bringt.  
Er lächelt. So unschuldig, so bezaubernd. Und mein Herz bleibt für einen Moment lang stehen. Ich rutsche zur Seite und, unfähig etwas zu sagen, hebe ich meine Decke hoch. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, was in diesem Moment passiert.

Dean legt sich neben mich und ich decke uns beide wieder zu.  
Und dann ist Stille. Wir schauen uns in die Augen, ich bleibe sprachlos. Die Eindrücke überwältigen mich. Die Luft riecht so unbeschreiblich gut nach ihm, ich kann seine Wärme spüren.  
Genau hier, neben mir. Er schließt die Augen, doch er atmet noch unruhig.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier neben ihm schlafen kann.  
Es gibt nichts, dass ich jetzt lieber tun würde, als mich an ihn zu kuscheln, doch ich habe Angst, diesen perfekten Moment zu zerstören.  
Er könnte Verdacht schöpfen, er könnte gehen. Und ich möchte seine Nähe nur einmal genießen. Ich entscheide mich dafür, meine Augen ganz kurz zu schließen, denn eigentlich bin ich wirklich müde.

Dann merke ich, dass er sich unter der Decke bewegt. Es ist sein Arm, den er um mich gelegt hat. Das muss ein Traum sein. Wahrscheinlich bin ich eingeschlafen, obwohl ich doch wach bleiben wollte.  
Die Erkenntnis, dass das kein Traum sein kann, kommt schnell und vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen. Und ich sehe genau in seine.  
Zuerst schaut er mich fragend an, doch er scheint mutiger zu werden und beginnt vorsichtig über meinen Rücken zu streicheln.

Endlich löst sich die Spannung in meinem Körper, ich kann loslassen und genieße dieses Gefühl. Meine Hand bewegt sich jetzt zu seinem Gesicht, meine Finger berühren sanft seine Wangen.  
Wir scheinen eine Ewigkeit dazuliegen und am liebsten würde ich den Rest meines Lebens so verbringen. Hier mit Dean in meinem Bett.

„Seamus?  
Kannst du mir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben? Ich kann sonst nicht einschlafen."

„Ja, ich glaube das kann ich", antworte ich leise.  
Und da muss ich anfangen zu lachen und auch Dean lacht leise. Die Situation ist wirklich komisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir beide sechzehn Jahre alt sind.

Und, dass wir beide Jungs sind.

Aber diesen Gedanken verdränge ich sofort wieder. Ich will jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken was morgen ist, wie ich mich verhalten soll, ob alles so sein wird wie immer oder was die anderen von uns denken könnten. Das Einzige was jetzt zählt sind er und ich.  
Also beuge ich mich über Dean und küsse ihn. Wärme breitet sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus und ich fühle mich, als könnte ich fliegen.  
Ich lege mich wieder neben ihn und er rutscht noch näher zu mir, schmiegt sich an meinen Körper an.

Als ich noch „Gute Nacht" flüstere, ist er schon eingeschlafen undnun kann auch ich, unendlich glücklich, meine Augen schließen.

* * *

Ich bitte um Reviews! 


End file.
